


Dandelions

by xoxo_emmykate_xoxo



Series: The ABC of Ryoma and Xander [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo/pseuds/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo
Summary: The month of April was quickly coming to an end and everyone knew what that meant: High Prince Ryoma's birthday





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~! I've had a few people ask me about my spelling and yes, I am British which is why I spell the way I do~! Thanks for everyone who has supported this so far~! Don't be afraid to comment and ask questions or tell me things~! Love you all~! - Emmy

The month of April was quickly coming to an end and everyone knew what that meant: High Prince Ryoma's birthday was rapidly approaching and preparations had to be made. Kagero had been put in charge of the food, and Saizo was sorting out guests along with Kaze. Everyone was rushing about buying presents, except for Xander, who sat slumped over his desk with his head in his hands. He had preparations for his coronation to make, putting on top of that the amount of paperwork he had to do and now he had to get Ryoma a gift. It was weighing down heavily on Xander's shoulders; he couldn't get anything done.

One day, when he was finishing off some paperwork, young Sakura burst in through the doors, red blush tinting her cheeks. She appeared to have run all the way; she was struggling for breath and she could barely stand up. "Dandelions!" She exclaimed, staring straight at Xander, who frowned in confusion. "Dandelions!" The high prince of Nohr did say he knew everything, but what he didn't know was what Sakura meant. He led the young girl to a chair and sat her down with her hands on her waist and knelt in front of her.

"Sakura, I apologise, but what are you going on about?" He looked into her face and she stared back as if he'd grown three heads. Xander was now beginning to become uncomfortably confused; this young girl clearly knew something he did not, though he felt like he should know. "Dandelions?" He handed her his glass of water off his desk and she gulped it down happily before speaking again.

"Dandelions are Ryoma's favourite flower!" She announced, grabbing Xander's biceps out of excitement. Despite seeming like a shy, timid girl, she had opened up to him upon the announcement that him and Ryoma were seeing each other. It then cottoned what the young girl was getting at. A few weeks previous, Xander had asked Sakura's advice as to what get Ryoma for his birthday. She hadn't known, but promised to find something to report back to him. It seemed now she had.

"Sakura, Ryoma is the high prince of Hoshido, commander of armies. Would he want flowers as a birthday present?" He questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Sakura giggled knowingly and took his hand. Without a word, she pulled him outside and down toward the wood. Everyone was staying in Hoshido for the big festival of celebration. On their way, they bumped into Nyx and Charlotte, who loudly asked what they were doing, only to be shushed violently by Sakura.

Eventually, they burst into a clearing, and Xander was blown away. It was a field, full of dandelions, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. He looked at Sakura and she smiled back. "I remember mother telling me that when Ryoma was little, they would come here and they would sit amongst the dandelions and talk. Because my mother was queen, she didn't have a lot of time for her children. Her and Ryoma bonded immensely over this. It hit him hard when she passed..." The young princess trailed off and Xander put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him.

"Sakura, you're an angel." He smiled at her and kissed her temple, to which she blushed and giggled. They turned back and chatted all the way to Xander's office. They ran into Kaze on the way, who bowed his head to both of them. As he opened his mouth to speak, Xander anticipated his question. "Yes, I've sorted a present. No need to worry."

-

The first of May finally arrived and Xander met Ryoma in the courtyard of the Hoshidan palace as previously arranged. "Xander, what is this? Why meet me out here?" The Nohrian prince smirked and gently took his hand without saying a word. Ryoma frowned in confusion but the look in Xander's eyes made him follow. When they arrived at the clearing, Ryoma shook his head. "Wh-what? How do you know about this place?"

"A little bird told me you and your mother used to come here." The look on Ryoma's face told Xander how many memories he had of this place. He sank to the floor and looked around him, feeling Xander settle next to him and rest an arm on his raised knee.

"I love you." The Hoshidan burst out, turning to look at Xander and swallowing harshly. "So much." Their lips met instantly after that. It wasn't the most tender kiss they'd ever shared either. Ryoma pushed Xander onto his back, hovering over him, body positioned between his legs. Xander's fingers were in that brown mass of hair, coursing through it. Ryoma teased Xander's mouth open, his tongue slipping inside. Xander let out a small noise, almost a moan, and he pushed against Ryoma, who smiled into the kiss. "Not here. Lets go back." Xander nodded.

As they both stood, both ready for what awaited them back at the castle, Xander picked three dandelions. A week later, they were still sat alive on the shared bedroom window sill of the two princes.


End file.
